User talk:Rigel Kent
Hi there, Rigel Kent! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on User:Rigel Kent/monobook.css! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Say, can I ask you something about immobilization in Diablo 3? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Damn! Thanks anyways. Flamerstreak (talk) 01:22, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: CSS I am all for it, though these tables are way too simple to make use of sortable tables. However, if you wish to try and make them better, let's give it a go :P I am just afraid that I won't be able to be of much help, as I don't know how CSS coding works. Pryamus (talk) 16:26, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the quote template, I'm not sure what exactly you did, but it looks worse IMO, given the greater size of the text as well as bolding. I'll leave it for now, but will otherwise revert the changes if the aesthetic can't be maintained.--Hawki (talk) 08:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Looks much better now, thanks. :)--Hawki (talk) 08:21, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::An example usage where the template uses one from each possible parameter should be included, as your instructions would probably be pretty complicated for anyone who doesn't already have a good idea what they are doing. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Rigel, just a quick note. I viewed some templates (most notably ), and they seem to display incorrectly on mobile devices, appearing too narrowly, with text overlapping borders. Not that it is a major issue, but I thought you might be interested. Stay cool! Pryamus (talk) 15:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hm... I wonder what it'd look like. There's only one way to find out. Pryamus (talk) 11:05, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Bows and Xbows I looked at the new pages with added tables etc., and while I like the new tables, I don't think you should throw away the old ones (like and ). Better leave them where they were and make an expandable (hidden/show button) detailed chart. Also, replacing a table of unique bows with a plain list (not even bullet points) impairs readability. If you have doubts, please ask other admins that would be best. Pryamus (talk) 12:20, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'll work on it some more tomorrow. (When I can't spell "summit" right it's time for bed.) Rigel Kent (talk) 13:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Edit Request Hello Rigel, I'm afraid technical questions should go to Tephra, who's in charge of template editing. I will leave that message for you, though :) Let's see what happens. Pryamus (talk) 19:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Color templates Hi Rigel, It seems that following the change in color templates such as or all our Legendary item coloring went dire, as multi-tiered structure appears glitching now. You can see an example in items like The Grand Vizier or Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker. I think we need to correct the templates to solve this issue. Unless we come up with anything, I will have to revert the latest additions to color templates, because editing over several hundred pages to fix it would be unreasonable. Sorry to bring you bad news. Pryamus (talk) 19:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :From what I see, Magic now works fine for the outer shell, but not for inner (causes the text to appear as separate line). Magic inline, vice versa, works well, but only for one line, disappearing after a single new paragraph or bullet point. Pryamus (talk) 19:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Always at your side :) Okay, we almost got it. Just need to think how to make color spread to next lines, so that it is not lost after bulletpoints / new lines. Pryamus (talk) 20:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::It's okay to use a bot for it, I think Tephra knows how to mark your account. However, please remember you ONLY need to replace the FIRST magic template (capturing the word Properties), and not touch the second one. You can do like this: replace , where n is the number of lines to fill before starting a new column. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:21, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::As much as I like this code, it not working on mobile and older versions of IE seems to a bit of an issue. Lists like the hirelings names which can be made so neat will just be an enormous skyscraper of text wherever multicolumn doesn't work. I don't want to say 'let's not use it' because I do quite like it and you made it very customizable too, but I'm not sure we can really justify using it. We are supposed to be making wikis more mobile friendly, and intentionally using unsupported code is going in the opposite direction. However, even if we don't use it, I would like to keep the template in case multicolumn gains more support in the future. What do you think? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Wikiamobile, my nemesis. It assumes local editors don't code for mobile, so strips out all local CSS and leaves near-barebones HTML. Party like it's 1997. That's good for some wikis, but bad for wikis that write fluid, responsive layouts with small screens specifically in mind. Such as a template that adjusts the number of columns based on available width. Anyway, it's a safe bet that IE≤9 and wikiamobile skin, by their nature, will never support CSS columns. So it's more a matter of what fallback to use. Currently, the fallback is that the wikitext displays normally as though it weren't inside the template. This might actually be a good fallback for wikiamobile. For IE≤9, long narrow lists are a little weird. I could do columnizer JavaScript for IE≤9, but I'll try to think of something simpler. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not really too concerned about older versions of IE, after all, they are obsolete by their very definition. That said, some people are allergic to upgrading their browsers, so supporting old ones isn't something we should just dismiss either. Mobile, as much as I despise to admit it, is the future. I don't suppose there'd be any way to make the template check if it would work, and if not, display the text in a table like I formerly used on Desert Mercenary? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Mobile is the future, true, I'm just glad not all mobile browsers get stuck with wikiamobile skin (monobook and sometimes even oasis look better in mobile if the CSS is done right). I thought of a fallback for wikiamobile last night, but it'll require one of two things, either Lua enabled so the template can split lists into table columns, or two arguments given to the template, (one for wikiamobile, one for other skins). Rigel Kent (talk) 23:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Class Item categories I took a peek on the categories, how about we change them a bit? I am thinking about the following structure, using Wizard items, Winter Flurry and Firebird's Eye as example: *Category:Diablo III Wizard Items - includes: **Sources - includes both pages **Firebird's Finery - inclues FE only So that the FE is not inlcuded in the DIIIWI category, but rather to FF, which, in turn, is included into DIIIWI. Pryamus (talk) 09:47, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Nice. Poke me when done, I will erase the extra cats from specific categories for you (or at least try). Maybe you can also try and utilize a bot of sorts, that, for instance, removes a specific category if that item also has a higher-level category. Pryamus (talk) 19:35, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Color Templates II It seems Magic and Legendary template interaction is broken again, see any item for display (Winter Flurry, for instance). Any idea how to fix that? Pryamus (talk) 13:42, February 26, 2016 (UTC) *Works fine after reverting today's change to Magic; should we leave it that way, or? Pryamus (talk) 13:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) **Hm. Now we're having troubles with Set items (see Foundation of the Earth for example). It colors and bolds all white text past the template. Ideas? Pryamus (talk) 16:37, February 27, 2016 (UTC) **UPD: it breaks when line break or is used instead of within the Set template. Damn :) Pryamus (talk) 16:41, February 27, 2016 (UTC) *Please run the fix, that's not an extreme case, but still let's not keep it bugged. As of new Set template (which, I suppose, needs to have a Legendary counterpart as well), that's a nice idea, I would like to hear more about how you see it work for D3. For instance, does it support multiple images for set items that can change appearance? Pryamus (talk) 08:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Bot run Sure, that'd make things go a lot quicker. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 01:09, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know just how smart bots can be, but I wonder if your bot could follow a certain scenario. I want to break down the Category:Legendary Diablo III Items into sub-categories for different equipment types. This means a huge number of pages in that category need to be removed, but not all of them. Can a bot detect if a page is in a specific category (such as Category:Diablo III Helms) and, if so, then remove it from another category (Category:Legendary Diablo III Items)? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:46, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::By your use of the words "changing" and "replacement", I'm not sure you understood. I don't want the bot to add any categories, it has to identify one category and if that category exists, remove another, unrelated category. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:53, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, cancel the plans. It appears the categories are all managed through the templates. Though the pages may all need to be reset in the database... can a bot be told to edit all pages in a category and publish the "edits" with no changes made? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) D2 set templates These templates are wrapping text where it looks really stupid to do so. I don't know if this is a browser specific thing, but what I am seeing is this: Class restrict- ed? Character lev- el Either the lines need to break where the spaces between words are, or the first column needs to be wider. Widening the column would look better since the second column is taking up more space for fewer characters, but I suppose there might be some technical reason why the widths are set the way they are. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:45, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Rune templates I noticed some hyphenated wrapping on the rune templates too. Specifically, on Zod Rune, it has: 2 Cham and a flawless emer- ald I'm not really sure hyphenated wrapping would look appropriate on any template. How many templates allow for it? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Reverts Hello, I don't generally enjoy reverting the edits made by others, the color templates are just the painful issue. Actually it's been discussed previously among several editors, the trick is that the latest version caused glitches in multi-tiered item descriptions. Example may be Countess Julia's Cameo: Magic, then Legendary inside it, and then Magic inside the Legendary. Right now it works fine, but the version of color templates I reverted would give it errors. You can test for yourself if you like. Pryamus (talk) 20:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Trivia template A bug exists on Monobook skin with the Trivia template where it sometimes likes to let its icon wander into areas it doesn't belong (you can see it in Rakanishu's trivia section). I have no idea why this bug exists, but it was a problem quite some time ago too. I fixed the bug by putting the template into a table, but since you changed it into div a few months ago, the bug has resurfaced. I hope you can figure out what causes the bug. If you can't, I will revert the template back to using a table. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 07:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Template D Template:D used to do to Xyz, however, all difficulties were merged into one article, so there is no longer a need for different difficulty links. Now, if one is talking about say, "Nightmare and Hell difficulties", instead of "Nightmare" and "Hell" linking to their respective difficulties, only "difficulties" should link to Difficulty. I don't think a bot can do this very well, because while it can remove the template easily enough, it needs to identify where to put a new link. Just linking the word "difficulty" or "difficulties" isn't enough, as words such as "mode" are also used. That's why I modified the template to its current form, so a link to the correct location still exists, but ideally, it needs to be removed when a proper link can be inserted into the correct location. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:55, April 20, 2016 (UTC) :I was wrong about the articles being merged, so the template is not obsolete and I've reverted it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:16, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Location2 Hello again, Please take a look at Template:Infobox Location2. It appears that it has white background color for whatever reason (see Zakarum Cathedral for example), while we currently try to avoid using white background. Pryamus (talk) 09:58, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Got your point. I think I will copy D2 style to D3 with some alterations. Pryamus (talk) 11:21, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I made it more or less appropriate, please see The Larder. Take a look at the changed Location2 and maybe you can come up with an idea or two for it. Pryamus (talk) 12:08, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Kanai's Cube Hello, I noticed that you never really finished the weapons section of Kanai's Cube powers. Do you plan to finish it yourself, or should we team up? :P Pryamus (talk) 16:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Admin bot Can the bot perform administrative actions? I was just thinking that I would like to semi-protect all category pages so IPs stop adding them to irrelevant categories. Is this something the bot could do if I temporarily promoted it to admin? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:11, May 18, 2016 (UTC)